Uи þequeño яelato
by Rawamuffin
Summary: "...Cuando comenzó a hablar, había escrito algo en el pizarrón. Con letras grandes y claras: "Incesto" La culpabilidad me había invadido de gran forma, gigantesca. Estaba cometiendo un pecado." Aun así no lo odiaba. /Iиcesto. UA.


**Advertencias: **Incesto. (Leve)Lenguaje fuerte. Universo alterno. Insinuación al Lemmon. One-Shot.

**Naruto y personajes le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**"Un pequeño relato"**

**Capitulo único:**

"_Para siempre"_

.

Era una niña de once años sin concepto alguno del amor, creía que si una persona te atraía era completamente normal, tal como lo decía mi madre. En la escuela más de algún niño me atrajo físicamente, ni hablar _psicológicamente_, como intentaba de explicármelo mamá, no tenía ni las más remota idea que era eso.

Mientras crecía, siempre intente convencerme de que _no todo_ se le podía contar a una madre, a pesar de que la confianza sea muy grande, inmensa. Porque todo lo que se vive en el día de hoy, ellas ya lo habían vivido. Pero de otra forma, quizás con conceptos no tan abiertos ni mentalidades dispuestas a _comprender_ todo lo que suceda en el entorno de hoy.

¿Me explico bien?

Un día, completamente normal, cursaba mi segundo año de secundaria. Ya tenía quince años. Conversaba con mis pocas amigas que tenía sobre algún tema en particular. El profesos llegó, dejo sus libros encima de la mesa con un sonido estridente y tosió bruscamente señal de que debíamos ponerle atención.

Todos callamos.

Cuando comenzó a hablar, había escrito algo en el pizarrón. Con letras grandes y claras.

"_Incesto" _

No tenía idea de que era eso. Sin embargo, en el transcurso de la clase y cuando esta había finalizado, mis amigas salieron a la hora de receso y yo me había quedado en el salón, sola.

Sin nadie.

_Completamente sola. _

La culpabilidad me había invadido de gran forma, _gigantesca_. Salí corriendo al baño, las ganas de vomitar se habían presentado, siempre pasaba cuando me encontraba mal, _muy mal._

_Estaba cometiendo un pecado. Tal cual lo había pronunciado mi profesor._

Desde ese día, nada comenzó a ser normal. A penas comenzaba a prestar atención en clases, mis calificaciones habían bajado bruscamente, casi todos los días pasaba en enfermería y solo abría la boca para comer, ni siquiera eso.

En casa, era peor todavía. Mi mamá no sabía que hacer conmigo, me había llevado a psicólogos pero ninguno había dado con _mi_ problema. Mi padre solo se mantenía en silencio, todo lo que decía se lo comunicaba a mi madre. Nunca tuvimos una buena comunicación. Y mi hermano…

_Mi_ hermano.

Él solo se había alejado de mí.

Porque de alguna forma se había dado cuenta, del _error _en el cual me había _revolcado_.

En el _error_ en el cual _él_ me había sometido.

Había sido ingenua. Y él se había aprovechado de eso.

Y creo que lo peor de todo, era que aun así _no _lo _odiaba._

_No podía odiarlo._

-.-

-.-

-.-

Comenzó cuando tenía doce años, ese día había llegado completamente feliz de la escuela. Recuerdo que estaba mi madre y mi hermano. Mi madre siempre con su sonrisa dulce me preguntaba qué tal me había ido en la escuela mientras me servía algunas galletas recién horneadas. Yo con mi sonrisa de un extremo a otro le respondía que _excelente_.

Mientras le empezaba a relatar mi historia, me sonrojé de pies a cabeza, puesto que un niño se me había declarado y yo pensaba en darle un _sí_ como respuesta. Mi madre solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin quitar su sonrisa, "_Cosas de niños", _quizás pensó. Como algo inocente.

Sin embargo, un bufido se escuchó del otro lado, en ese instante miré a mi hermano. Sus ojos negros se posaron en los míos, y por primera vez había sentido miedo. Sus ojos me penetraron tan intensamente que un escalofrío había recorrido todo mi cuerpo. Luego, solo se había marchado.

La pequeña risa de mi madre me desconecto de mi trance, y me murmuró al oído:

"_No te preocupes nena, solo son celos de hermano mayor"_

_De hermano mayor…_

_-.-_

Hace un mes me había llegado mi primer periodo menstrual, mi madre me había felicitado, me comentó de que ya era toda una mujer y que desde ahora tenía que tener cuidado, con los del sexo masculino.

No había entendido, puesto que tenía tan solo trece años. No le había dado mayor importancia.

Un día viernes, para ser exacta. Me había quedado sola con mi hermano mayor, mis padres habían asistidos a un compromiso con el jefe de mi padre. Nos quedaríamos solos hasta tarde.

Luego de haber visto algunas películas, ya de noche me fui a dormir a mi habitación. Mi hermano se mantuvo encerrado en su habitación hasta ese entonces.

Estaba conciliando el sueño cuando sentí que alguien había azotado mi puerta de forma brusca, rápidamente me acomode en mi cama y miré desesperada a mi hermano.

Se acercó y me tapo la boca, pude sentir su olor a tabaco, mi corazón empezó a latir con gran fuerza. Me recostó nuevamente con sumo cuidado y se quedó a mi lado. No podía moverme. Su mano acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza. Y me susurró:

"_Yo te voy a cuidar, Sakura"_

Luego, beso mis labios y se marchó.

Se había convertido en un hábito de cada noche. Siempre después de dirigirme a mi habitación, él aparecía y me daba un beso de las buenas noches. _Lamentablemente_ ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso.

Mi corazón latía cada vez que lo veía. Incluso, comenzaba a _extrañarlo. _

Siempre me repetía que era por ser _mi hermano. Solo eso._

Le había agarrado un cariño, _un tanto especial._

_-.-_

Un día en particular, él llego presentando a _su novia_. Una pelirroja exótica, con _demasiada_ delantera y hermosa. Sentía que me derrumbaba. Y para más remate, él nunca despegaba su mirada de la mía.

Tenía _celos_. _"Celos de hermanos"_

Pasaron dos largos meses, en el cual me sentía fatal. No podía quitármelo de la cabeza, soñaba con él, pensaba en él. Todo rodeaba a él. Sabía que algo andaba raro, supe que no era normal verlo a él con su novia besándose y sentir como algo se estrujaba dentro de mí.

Lloré casi todas las noches cuando me enteré de que tenía algo más que _sentimientos_ _de hermanos_, pero no por culpabilidad sino porque sabía que nunca se fijaría en mí.

_Ilusa._

_-.-_

En la noche de su cumpleaños, realizó una fiesta. _Distorsión por todos lados. _Mis padres no se encontraban y yo estaba con mi amiga en mi habitación comiendo algunas golosinas. El ruido era gigantesco.

_Ino_ era mi amiga más loca, siempre me contaba de sus novios y de su vida. Ella sabía de mi problema amoroso, pero _obviamente_ no de quién se trataba. Siempre me aconsejaba, pero por mi timidez hacía oídos sordos. De un momento a otro, Ino sacó una botella de tequila. Yo jamás en mi vida había bebido un sorbo de alcohol y nunca pensé en hacerlo.

Pero ella me había convencido. Me dijo que era el remedio perfecto para pasar las penas de amor, y con lo débil que me encontraba, acepté.

Luego me arrepentí cuando el mundo me empezó a dar vueltas. Jugamos a un juego, consistía en hacer preguntas y la que perdía debía tomar. _Yo perdí unas veinte veces._

Ino se quedó dormida de la nada. Yo tan solo necesitaba ir por un baño. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio, el olor a cigarro mezclado con algo más inundó mis fosas nasales, estaba todo oscuro y apenas podía caminar.

Camine por el largo pasillo que daba a la puerta del baño, cuando me disponía a girar la manilla un fuerte empujón me lanzó hacia la pared, apenas solté un gemido de dolor.

Me taparon la boca, y con una mano comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo por encima de la ligera ropa que llevaba. Grite unas cuantas veces, pero por el sonido de la música sabía que nadie me escucharía. No tenía miedo, sentía asco. El alcohol me hacía sentir sensaciones raras. Intenté golpearlo pero con un rápido movimiento había tomado mi mano para afirmarla contra la pared. Lengüeteó cada parte de mi cuello y cuando se aproximaba a mi boca, un fuerte sonido se escuchó y de la nada me sentí más liviana. Poco a poco comencé abrir mis ojos. Insultos y unos cuantos golpes escuche en mi exterior.

Tomaron de mi brazo con un movimiento brusco y me llevaron hacía una habitación, _habitación que conocía bastante bien. _

_-__¡¿Qué crees que haces Sakura?!_—Me grito mi propio hermano, estaba enfurecido. A penas lo miré y baje de inmediato mi cabeza, un hilo de sangre corría desde su labio inferior, me había sentido demasiado culpable.

-_Solo iba en busca del, del b-baño_. —Maldije el momento en que se me había ocurrido hablar, los efectos del tequila aún estaban presentes y mi borrachera también.

_-__¿Bebiste?—_Esa era la voz incrédula de él.

-_N-no._

-_Mírame y dime la verdad Sakura._

Trague fuerte e intenté observarlo, pero lo veía doble. Las ganas de vomitar habían cesado. Pero la insistencia de él aún no.

-_Te dije que no._ –Respondí, me estaba cabreando.

- _No se te ocurra mentirme, porque o si no le diré a_…-

_-__¿¡A quién!? ¡¿Serás capaz de acusarme con nuestros padres?! ¡Siendo que tu bebes cuando se te da la gana! ¡Haces fiestas y te importa un rábano lo que diga papá! ¿Enserio piensas acusarme? ¿Eh? ¡Te odio! ¡A ti y a esa perra que tienes de novia!_

Había explotado. Pero me arrepentí segundo después.

Al ver mi propia reacción, deje de observarlo a sus penetrantes ojos negros y su sorprendido semblante, clavé mi mirada al suelo. Aquello no había estado bien. El calor había invadido mi rostro y la vergüenza aún más. Estaba segura que no volvería a mirarlo nuevamente. Jamás pensé que podía decir tal cosa.

Me maldije mil y unas veces más.

Ahora esperaba sus gritos, enojo y odio. Pero contra todo pronóstico, nada de eso pasó.

- _Eres molesta, Sa-ku-ra._ – Su tono de voz era tranquilo y desgraciadamente sensual.- _¿Tanto me odias?_

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. ¡Rayos! ¡Amaba a ese imbécil que tenía como hermano!

Maldición. ¿Era enserio? Amaba a mi hermano, pero no como hermano.

Algo dentro de mí había explotado a tal verdad. Me había dado cuenta de la peor persona que era.

Estaba pérdida.

- _Si, te odio y no sabes cuánto_. – Lo desafié mientras sentía mis lágrimas caer, me acerque más a él. – _Te odio, Sasuke._

Su rostro estaba neutro, sus ojos miraban intensamente a los míos.

Quizás el odio era mutuo.

Quizás toda nuestra hermandad había terminado.

Quizás no volvería a hablar con él, nunca más.

Y eso, me rompió el corazón.

Solo quería un último beso de él. Lo necesitaba y me marcharía, que él fuera feliz y yo… También.

Sin importarme el miedo o lo que el diría, me acerque aún más y acaricie sus mejillas. _Lo amaba tanto_. Él no lo impidió, tan solo había bajado su mirada a mis labios. Pude olfatear esa fragancia masculina que lo envolvía, que me extasiaba. No pude resistirlo más. Pronto había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Lo besé como si hubiera sido la primera vez.

Y él me correspondió. Quizás con la misma necesidad que yo.

_-.-_

Esa noche ambos fuimos uno solo, me beso hasta cansarse, me beso cada parte de mi cuerpo. Por primera vez me había sentido querida, amada. Nos dejamos caer por el deseo.

Le había entregado mi virginidad, y estaba totalmente segura que nunca me arrepentiría de aquello. Porque sabía que él me protegería y estaría siempre para mí.

Tal cual me lo había dicho una vez.

_Me protegería como el hermano mayor que era._

_-.-_

Todo lo real empezó esa noche. De día éramos los hermanos más unidos que mi mamá hubiese deseado. Él seguía siendo frío y arrogante. Pero conmigo era lo contrario. Cuando nos quedábamos solos me acurrucaba en sus brazos, dejando que me besara.

No sentía culpabilidad alguna, me sentía amada.

Jamás había estado tan feliz como lo estaba en ese momento.

Él siempre me decía que debía guardar silencio ante lo nuestro, que nadie podía enterarse. Que aquello era por el bien de ambos.

_Ingenua_

Yo siempre asentía, siempre confiando en él.

Seguimos así un largo tiempo después, dormía con él en su habitación por las noches, me hacía el amor una y otra vez, susurrándome siempre que me quería.

_Que no sabía que haría sin mí. _

Cada día me sentía más enamorada. No me importaba el mundo exterior, solo él y yo.

_Siempre juntos._

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, dicen por ahí.

Todo acabó cuando mi profesor nos habló de la importancia del _incesto._

El mundo se me había derrumbado. Me sentía la persona más repugnante del planeta, las más inestable mentalmente hablando. Habían tachado de _locos_ a las personas que _cometían _incesto.

Y yo, había cometido el más grande de todos. _Con mi hermano de sangre._

Me había sentido traicionada, había confiado en él. Pero jamás me dijo el mal que hacíamos. Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza el _pecado_ que estaba cometiendo.

Había sido lo bastante ingenua para creer que todo estaba bien, que todo era color rosa.

Pero no.

Ahora él se había alejado de mí. Mi madre no sabía que hacer conmigo y yo, yo solo estaba perdida.

Habían pasado casi tres meses, y yo seguía mal. Y al parecer Sasuke no aguanto más. Apareció una tarde por mi habitación, me llamo unas cuantas veces pero yo solo me hacía la dormida, no quería verlo ni hablar con él. Aún no.

El tiempo pasaba y el espíritu familiar había desaparecido totalmente.

Un día mi madre, antes de irme a la escuela me dijo:

"_Pase lo que pase hija, jamás dejarás de ser mi niña. No es culpa tuya, ni la de él. Es culpa de la sociedad. No dejes que te quiten lo que más quieres en este mundo."_

Y ese día había llorado con tanta fuerza en sus brazos, que me arrepentí totalmente en no haber confiado en alguien, en ella, quizás. De alguna forma ella lo sabía todo.

_Era una madre después de todo. Ellas siempre lo saben todo. _

Desde ese día, intenté arreglar las cosas. Estudié más para subir mis bajas calificaciones, pase tiempo con mis amigas e intentaba recuperar mi salud poco a poco. Con mi madre teníamos una comunicación más abierta. Pero jamás se habló de aquello. _Jamás._

A Sasuke no lo había vuelto a ver en un buen tiempo, se había ido a vivir con la pelirroja que tenía de novia.

Jamás lo volví a ver. Lo agradecí de sobre manera, puesto que me hacía más fácil las cosas. Sabía que me costaría olvidarlo.

Ahora solo me daba el ánimo de seguir día a día, con la esperanza de que lo iba a superar.

Y volvería a ser feliz.

Pero sabía que en el fondo lo seguiría amando.

_Para siempre. _

.

.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

¡Un one-Shot para ustedes pequeñas! Solo espero que sea de su agrado y si es así, nos veremos muy muy pronto con otra historia que está en desarrollo. Uf! Miles de ideas en esta cabeza. Si si. Este fue un pequeño relato contado por Sakura, desde su perspectiva. El tema principal, incesto. Amo el SasuSaku, como yo amo dormir :(

¡Espero verlas de nuevo! y Contadme que tal os ha parecido (:

¡Besotes!

**Incesto: **_Consiste en la práctica de relaciones sexuales entre individuos relacionados entre sí, bien sea mediante alianza (parentesco por afinidad, matrimonio) o mediante consanguinidad (parentesco biológico o consanguíneo)._(Fuente: Wikipedia)


End file.
